1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barge skegs of a box lattice type for deterring yawing to stabilize directional travel of barges.
2. Prior Art
The lattice box skegs of the present invention constitute an improvement on the skegs shown in FIGS. 6 to 9, inclusive of U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,844, issued Aug. 19, 1980, for Barge Dagger Skegs.